


Three Times There Was A Little Too Much Alcohol Involved

by petrichor_cookies



Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Decisions, Drunken Kissing, Gen, Jwoo brotp, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Language, Sad teenagers i guess?, Short One Shot, Underage Drinking, Vomiting, matthew isn't here i'm sorry, not angsty though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_cookies/pseuds/petrichor_cookies
Summary: (and the one time they were sober)Or: Jiwoo is sad. Or maybe she's not, it's hard to tell when she's this tired.
Relationships: Jeon Jiwoo/Jeon Somin, platonic Jeon Jiwoo/Kim Taehyung | J.Seph
Kudos: 11





	Three Times There Was A Little Too Much Alcohol Involved

I.

Taehyung is really fucking drunk and she’d actually rather wear Jeon Somin’s disgustingly pink heels than deal with his moronic shit yet another time. Unfortunately, Taehyung is her best friend and Jiwoo actually likes him when he’s sober. (Which is not all that often, to be honest.) So she does the respectable thing to do and grabs his arm to lead him to her car. She isn’t exactly sober either, but one of them has to drive. Jiwoo kicks the battered tire half-heartedly and curses under her breath when Taehyung leans against the rusty metal of the car, making it really fucking hard to move him. She regrets her decision to take him with her already. 

Somehow, they end up at McDonalds. It’s four am and Jiwoo is pretty sure Taehyung will just throw up his greasy food anyway, but she still sits there and listens to his not-all-that-cohesive rambling. Sure, sometimes she really can’t make out what the fuck he’s trying to say, but she just nods and smiles encouragingly. Taehyung keeps on whining about not going home and she’s really tempted to take him home just to be spiteful. But she can’t really say no to his big, brown (and very drunk) eyes. It’s like he’s a puppy or shit. And because it’s Taehyung, Taehyung who is always up her ass and the worst annoyance in her life, she caves in.

They sit in the car, windows open and the night air freezing for hours. They don’t talk; Taehyung just sobers up and drinks some water. Jiwoo has some painkillers in her backpack but in her humble opinion, the asshole she calls her best friend deserves to suffer. When the sun finally rises and paints harsh, red shadows onto Taehyung’ cheekbones, she rests her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes. The air tastes like cheap liquor and disappointment and Jiwoo hasn’t been this happy in a pretty fucking long time.

II. 

The truth is: they both lead pretty shitty lives, the make terrible fucking decisions, but it comes down to the fact that Taehyung is actually a decent human being. And she’s not. Jiwoo can live with that, it’s actually relaxing to know she doesn’t need to care about morals. But she still likes seeing Taehyung get passionate about any sort of topic. When he’s drunk, he rambles and it can get pretty fucking hilarious when he tries to talk about social justice but slurs his words into something that just sounds like a string of profanities. 

Tonight, he’s standing on the table, an empty glass in his right hand and (for some fucking reason Jiwoo doesn’t even want to know) a pillow in his left. One of the jocks had said something about boobs and Taehyung started ranting about feminism. Considering everybody else is drunk as fuck as well, most people seem to take his little speech seriously. Jeon Somin, dressed in the ugliest pink shade of this fucking century, even has tears in her eyes. But Jiwoo is actually sober for once, so Taehyung screaming feminist paroles at a house party is pretty fucking funny to her. She lets him finish his speech though, because some part of her likes the way his eyes shine when he’s passionate. (It might just be the vodka.)

Taehyung’s parents are out of town and he’s an only child so she goes back home with him to make sure he’s safe. Jiwoo helps him tug his sweaty clothes off and pull his pyjamas on. He brushes his teeth while she searches for a glass of water and painkillers that she puts on the bedside table. Then, she changes into some of her spare clothes she left at Taehyung’s and lies down on the sofa, staring into the darkness of the living room.

III.

She gets drunk. Really fucking drunk, to be precise. So drunk that a few hours into the night she decides that it’s a good idea to kiss Jeon Somin, which tells her that it’s surprising she hasn’t died of alcohol poisoning yet. The room is spinning around her and Jiwoo can vaguely make out the wetness of her drink spilling. She doesn’t care. It’s the nice thing about being drunk: you care less or not at all and today, that’s just what she needs. Jiwoo is about to grab another shot when firm, warm hands pry her away from the crowd and out into the garden.

It’s dark outside and the world before her eyes is really fucking blurry, but she can still make out Taehyung’ dark eyes and concerned expression. Jiwoo huffs because she’s obviously fine but doesn’t hesitate to follow him to his car. They sit down but don’t drive away; they just sit there in the darkness. Taehyung’ car smells like cigarettes and leather and something her drunk brain can’t place. The world is still spinning and the dull colours of the car seem strangely intense, so she closes her eyes. When she finds the strength to open them, she’s lying in a soft bed in one of Taehyung’ old t-shirts. A little voice in her head tells her she shouldn’t fall asleep, but she’s too fucking tired to give a shit.

Jiwoo is on her knees, bent over the toilet and the only thing that’s calming her are Taehyung’s cold fingers at the nape of her neck, holding her hair out of her face. She’s not used to throwing up; she can handle her liquor quite well. And although she’d never say it out loud (she does have a reputation after all), she is really happy that Taehyung’ didn’t leave her alone. She murmurs something along those lines and feels Taehyung’ breath hit her neck when he laughs a little. And somehow, Jiwoo just wishes she could tell him those thing when she’s sober. (She can’t.)

IV.

They’re sober. They don’t drink, they don’t smoke, they just stay up all through the night and talk. And Jiwoo is really glad when Taehyung says the things she know she can’t say.  
Out of principle, she’s not a very honest person. But maybe, just maybe, she can tell Taehyung that she likes this - like this - one day. She allows herself to smile a little.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah... don't know where this came from  
> tell me if there's anything else i should tag!


End file.
